Christmas Couples: Mimato
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: It's Christmas time but Matt can't get a certain Pink haired lady off his mind. Maybe he'll get the Christmas gift he always wanted. Songfic based on I Still...


This will be my first ever Mimato, so go easy on me hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or I Still… by Backstreet boys

This is part of my Christmas Couples series, which is only three different songfics so if you like Takari and Taiora then go read my other ones­­­­­­­­­

* * *

I wonder if Mimi will be here for Christmas this year. I hope so, I kinda miss her, as a friend though, nothing more, right Yamato? That's all you'll ever be to her, a friend, and you- you don't love her. Oh who am I kidding, I wish we could be more, but that'll never happen. She lives all the way in America, and I'm stuck here, trying to make it big with my band so that maybe one day we can go to America and, and I can see her again.

I wonder what she's like. Did she change a lot? I can't picture Mimi being anything but sweet all the time and nice to everyone she meets. Or could she of changed? Unlikely, but it could have happened.

_Who are you now?  
Are you still the same  
Or did you change somehow?  
What do you do  
At this very moment when I think of you?  
And when I'm looking back  
How we were young and stupid  
Do you remember that?_

I did some stupid things when I was younger, like ignore my feelings for Mimi. I wasn't there for her when she needed me most. When she was leaving all I cared about was the fact that I was sad, that I was loosing one of my best friends, I didn't even think about how she must've felt.

I don't think I can ever forgive myself for making that mistake, the mistake that I never told her how I felt, and now I have to live with that for the rest of my life.

_No matter how I fight it  
Can't deny it  
Just can't let you go_

I wish I hadn't let her go. We could have lasted forever, I still love her. Mimi was always a shoulder to cry on, always there when I needed her. She really changed when she was in the Digital World, she learnt how to be sincere the hard way, but she never gave up, and that's how I fell for her.

I still care about her, I think I always have, I always will. The nights are longer without her. I wish I could have one last chance with her to see her again, maybe tomorrow I'll get the chance that I lost, or let go.

_I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you_

I wish Mimi could see me now, see what she's doing to me by not being here beside me. If only she new the pain I'm going through. But that's not the worst part. If she had just left me here, I could move on, but she- she kissed me. I couldn't kiss her back; I was too stunned by her sign of affection towards me. How was I supposed to know she felt that way? I hurt her, and I wish everyday that I could take it back.

_Now look at me  
Instead of moving on, I refuse to see  
That I keep coming back  
And I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last (to last)_

Every time I try to fight off these feelings, try to deny how much I truly care for her, the feeling comes back tenfold. We used to goof around and pretend we were dating, just so that Mimi wasn't hounded down by all the other men, and so that crazy girls wouldn't came chase me everywhere. Those were the good old days, back when it was so simple.

_I've tried to fight it  
Can't deny it  
You don't even know_

I heard a knock at the door and immediately assumed it was TK. Kari was at his apartment so I thought he might want to have a guy to guy talk about how to ask Kari out or something stupid, some people are so blind when it comes to love.

"Coming TK" I went to go answer the door. It wasn't TK, and I'll give you three guesses who it was.

"I'm not TK silly" the pink haired woman standing in front of me said as she nudged me. I closed the door took a deep breath and opened it again.

"I- er- Mimi, what a surprise" I stuttered, sounding like a complete idiot. Stupid, stupid Matt.

"Can I come in for a bit?" she asked sweetly, pointing to my apartment behind me.

I turned around, then turned back, blinked once or twice, "Um, what was the question?"

_That I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you  
Like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you_

"Can I come in?" she giggled, finding my stupidity very funny.

I looked behind me again, "Oh, okay, sure thing" I said simply.

She smiled, "Thanks Matt" she said as she walked in. She looked at the state of my apartment, "Not bad… considering two men live here" she stated.

"Oh, you don't think men can look after a place without a women do you?" I asked cheekily

"Nope"

"Oh, well, I think men like me can teach women like you a lesson" I told her mischievously.

She looked at me with a look of curiousness as approached her with my arms raised and then began to tickle her. She was laughing hard, she's highly ticklish you see. She tripped on the arms of one of the couches but I continued to tickle her.

"Ah, Matt- st- stop it" she said between giggles.

"Not until you take it back" I told her

"Okay, okay, you're right; men can look after an apartment" she gave in.

_No no  
Wish I could find you  
Just like you found me  
Then I would never let you go (without you)_

I sat down next to her and sighed, "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" I asked her

She settled down before answering, "Well, I thought I'd see how you were doing"

"I would have thought you'd go to Sora first" I said

"I did, but Tai was there and it looked like they were having a heart to heart conversation. So I came to my next best friend" she explained.

I grinned; she thinks of me as one of her best friends, "Hey Meems, do you remember that kiss you gave me? Right before you left for America again?"

"What kiss? Oh that one" Mimi said as if suddenly remembering, "That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, well, you blew my mind away with it, and I'd like to return the favour" I said coolly.

_Though everything's been said and done (yeah)  
I still feel you (I still feel you)  
Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right beside you)  
But still no (still no word) word from you_

"Anything?" I asked after I had kissed her. I was so nervous; my heart was in my chest.

Mimi looked away for awhile, deep in thought, "Just this" she said as she kissed me, and this time I wasn't afraid to kiss back.

* * *

­So what did you all think, sorry it's not great, but it's not bad for a first Mimiato, right, right? Anyone? Okay sigh 

Merry Christmas to all and have a Happy New Year.

From,

The Illusionest


End file.
